tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HambleBee/Whispers of Dawn and Dusk - A Prelude (Part 2)
(Part 1) (Part 2) "Stop moving, Holgrim! You're going to hurt yourself more..!" Mihra told the Nord as she tended to his wounds. "You're the one who said to move a little as you patched my ribs..." the latter answered with a slight shrug, causing him to be reprimanded by his apprentice as she continued her work. After being patched up, Holgrim sighed as he went to put his repaired armor back on. "Master, I need to ask." Mihra said, "Do you think we can trust this Cabal that aided us?" "Against the Thalmor? Honestly, that remains to be seen." Holgrim answered, "For now they remain as allies, but who knows about their true intentions here in Skyrim." "Who do you think they are? They seem too... well-armed and skilled for a bunch of... you know..." "I'm aware. And don't let them catch you saying that. Your curiosity could end up getting you in trouble. Let them handle the problem for now. If they try anything, we'll know." The Redguard understood and stood up, cleaning up the medical supplies that were used to tend to Holgrim as the Nord prepared to report to the Jarl. As they exited the barracks, the two were greeted by three guards. "Holgrim, we need you to come with us." the head of the guards said. "What's the problem?" "Avulstein wants to speak with you concerning the winter's cold wind..." "...Understood. Take me to him then." Holgrim nodded. "What's going on?" Mihra asked her master. "Mihra, take this and take a carriage to the Wolf Queen as soon as you can." the Nord said as he handed the Redguard a fat purse of coin and gems for her to use. "Wait, tell me what's going on first..!" Mihra said as if demanding. "Do I need to remind you twice?" Holgrim frowned at his apprentice. Conceding defeat, Mihra left almost immediately for the stables, giving her master one last look before departing. The Nord sighed before finally following the guards towards Dragonsreach, where he met was to meet up with Avulstein. A month earlier... Security was tightened around the city with the aid of the mysterious Cabal of Malatar. All of the Jarls of Skyrim, with the exception of Windhelm's, were present in Dragonsreach to begin the selection of the new ruler of Skyrim. Much to the misfortune of the Moot, the Jarls were unable to determine who was to be selected as the new High King or High Queen of Skyrim, the leaders bickering over who should claim the right to rule and who had the power to enforce it. "Enough!" Avulstein shouted at his throne in an attempt to stop the other Jarls from arguing with each other endlessly, "Do you all think this is how Ulfric wanted the Moot to turn out, for us to act like children while our homeland needs a ruler?!" The Jarls remained silent during the proclamation as they looked on one another, unsure of what was to happen next. "And what do you know of Ulfirc's will, Gray-Mane?" Jarl Thongvor of Markarth demanded, "How do we know that your intentions are benevolent to the people of Skyrim and our ancestors? The last time I heard your clan were friends to the milk-drinking Battle-Borns. Despite knowing their support to the Empire that brought our people suffering, you allow them to stay within your city?!" "I advise you to watch your tongue, Silver-Blood. This isn't Markarth, and I trust you do not want to be removed from my halls and be introduced a boot on your ass outside the city gates? u=Unlike you, I don't treat my enemies like complete barbarians." Avulstein remarked. The warning was enough to make the Jarl sit down and remain silent, humiliated before the other Jarls in the court. "Now, with that out of the way, I believe it's time for us to decide on who will inherit the throne of Skyrim." Avulstein noted to the other Jarls. "I don't need to remind you all that being the High King or High Queen of Skyrim is not a privilege, but a responsibility. To rule a nation requires more than just mere dedication and determination, but to also stand for the virtues of wisdom, sincerity, benevolence, courage, and strictness. And most importantly, honor. Our time grows short, and the Dominion prepares to invade us once more. Now, make your decisions and elect who you deem as the next ruler of the people of Skyrim!" he declared. The other Jarls did not expect such a small speech from the leader of Whiterun. Although short, he had made points that they could not ignore as they discussed amongst themselves on who was to wear the crown... ...It was finally done. As if out of a strange twist of fate, Avulstein Gray-Mane was the one chosen by many of the Jarls to become the new High King of Skyrim. The proceedings were made short due to the essence of time, and after the swearing of the oath, the coronation was made official. It was a new day for the northern kingdom. Avulstein himself, however, chose not to celebrate his coronation, and instead focused on the task at hand; To wage war against the Dominion and pick up where Ulfric left off. ... Upon arriving at his office, Vallis nodded out of respect and clapped for Avulstein, now the new High King. "Congratulations on your coronation, your majesty." the former answered. "Thank you, Vardengroet." "You don't need to be so formal with me. Just call me Vallis." "Very well, Vallis. Then you don't need to be so formal with me as well. Now, I believe that our... arrangement is in order?" "Yes, of course." Vallis made sure no one else was listening in on their conversation and cast a powerful muffle spell around the room's walls and floors to keep others from hearing what was going on inside the office. "Just a security measure against eavesdroppers, nothing to worry about." the battlemage spoke out. "So how exactly are your Cabal going to contribute to the cause and help us win this war?" Avulstein asked. "We will provide support for the war effort as promised. And of course, there is one more thing I'd like to discuss with you." Vallis took out what looked like a seal of sorts for Avulstein to see. It had an intricate design and looked like was made out of the finest metals available in Tamriel. "You have proven yourself a worthy individual, Avulstein Gray-Mane. Although we have strict procedures as to whom we induct to our order, I believe that you have proven yourself someone worthy of having a place amongst us." the Breton spoke out. "Are you offering me a position within your inner circle?" the Nord asked, "How exactly did I gain such a privilege to a secretive organization such as yours?" "Because you embody the qualities of a true leader. You work for your people without asking for a reward and do so with pride. And you also know the principle and practice of responsibility. We need more people like you amongst our ranks." Vallis noted. "Hm." Avulstein muttered, "And what do I have to do? Repeat an oath after you?" he asked, slightly narrowing his eyebrows. "No. Just simply make promises you can keep." ".........Very well." the High King cautiously agreed after some deliberation. "Good. Now, place your hand in the seal." Vallis said, and the Nord did so. "Do you swear to uphold the principles of our order, to protect our secrecy and uphold the virtues that we so perform for the people through practice, never divulging the true nature of our work?" "I do." "Do you swear to do so now until death - whatever the cost?" "I do." "Then I welcome you into the fold, brother. Together we will usher in the dawn of a new world. One guided by purpose and direction. Congratulations." The crest lightly illuminated for a small bit before the light vanished... ... Present time... Upon arrival at Dragonsreach in the Jarl's office, Holgrim remained wary of his surroundings as he approached High King Avulstein, who gestured for the guards to leave as soon as he arrived and closed the doors. "You are here, good." Avulstein nodded. "Your Highness." Holgrim addressed with respect. "I'll make it short; You are to join the campaign in Malabal Tor and continue pushing towards Dominion territory. The so-called Cabal of Malatar has promised aid to us already, so we should take advantage of our combined forces sooner than later." "Understood, your highness. Is there anything else?" "No. Just ensure that you fight well or die well. Talos be with you, my friend." Holgrim bowed out of respect before leaving the office, heading to report to the Stormcloak army and join the war against the Dominion. Once he was certain he was alone, Avulstein shook his head slightly. Shor preserve us... Category:Blog posts Category:Whispers of Dawn and Dusk